My Soldier
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: AU.Slash.Wyatt HalliwellBlake is married to a soldier,Riley Blake.They have 2 beautiful children,5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher.However, Riley’s been away for the last year or so and doesn’t even know about his youngest child...
1. Chapter 1

**My Soldier**

AU. No Magic. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for the last year or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Come play with me!" Melinda said loudly as she tugged on Wyatt's hand, gaining a few looks and they all smiled at Wyatt. That always happens, only specials can be called mommy, otherwise the men just get dirty looks.

You can tell Wyatt's "special" since his features are slightly feminine, plus he has a necklace that he wears to symbolize he's one, they're only given to specials if they ask for them but you have to prove you're one to get one just so no one can fake it. It was Riley's idea so people would stop staring at them when little Melinda would call him mommy.

"I can't baby, I have to watch your brother." Wyatt said

"He can play too!" the 5 year old insisted and Wyatt just chuckled and picked Chris up out of his stroller and headed over to the swings and he sat Chris in the baby one and helped Melinda into the swing next to Chris's. "Push me!"

Wyatt pushed her softly and she giggled when she swung back and forth. Meanwhile Chris was happily holding onto the chains and sucking on his binky, watching his sister swing back and forth with a goofy grin on his chubby face.

He _just _turned 1 a couple weeks ago. Wyatt got pregnant the night before Riley left since they had a going away party in their room the whole night with no protection what so ever, however Riley didn't know that and Wyatt has no intention of telling him.

It's not like he _wanted _to get pregnant, he just simply forgot to take a pill that morning since Melinda was sick and he woke up because she was screaming and crying.

Melinda giggled and Wyatt smiled seeing her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with delight. Brown eyes that she got from Wyatt, but she also got Wyatt's blonde hair, which was in pig tails at the moment. She looks more like Riley though Wyatt would have to say, even though Riley said his little angel looks like Wyatt.

Wyatt pushed here for a minute before moving behind Chris and he slowly moved the swing back and forth and Chris gurgled and looked around, trying to find his mommy. Wyatt smiled and moved in front of him and crouched down and kissed Chris's head and Chris grabbed his hair. Wyatt chuckled and got him to let go easily.

"Hi there." A man's voice said and Wyatt looked up at him, before he stood.

"Hi, just to let you know, I'm married." Wyatt said and man sighed.

"Damn." He said and Wyatt gave him a little smile.

"Sorry." He said

"Mommy! Push me again!" Melinda whined with a pout that was exactly like Riley's.

"Okay, okay," Wyatt said as he walked behind his daughter and started pushing her again as the man ditched, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes and Chris yawned, dropping the binky on the ground. "Hey Melly, how about we go home now."

"Nooo!" Melinda whined

"Yeah, come on, you can go swimming okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, hopping off of the swing and Wyatt picked up the dirty binky and then Chris and headed over to the stroller and put Chris in it before putting the binky in a diaper bag and they headed home.

They walked to the park since it's not that far from Halliwell Manor and since it's a really nice day out.

"Come on." Wyatt said, making sure to keep his daughter close to him at all times. They soon made it to the manor and Wyatt set up the little pool and she happy played in it with her baby brother, who would squeal every time she poured water on his head.

Then Wyatt walked over and sat down.

"Hi." Chris said

"Hi." Wyatt said in return, smiling.

"Hi." Chris repeated, hi is definitely on Chris's top list of words...along with sissy and momma...and with some other words Wyatt isn't sure of.

"Hi."

"Hi!" Chris squealed

"Hi Chrissy." Melinda said

"Hi." And Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Wyatt walked over and picked up Chris and wrapped a towel around his small body and Chris snuggled into him and was asleep in seconds.

"I'll watch her." Piper said walking into the backyard since Piper could see Wyatt looking at the house and Melinda.

"Thanks mom." Wyatt said, heading up to Chris's nursery. He easily changed Chris into soft pajamas and laid him in his crib. He kissed Chris's forehead before pulling the blanket over him and he looked at him for another minute before he headed outside, taking a baby monitor with him.

"Honey...when was the last time you talked with Riley?" Piper asked

"When I was a month pregnant," Wyatt said, "God, I didn't even know then."

"When are you going to tell him?" Piper asked glancing up at Melinda, who now looked bored since Chris was sleeping.

"Um," Wyatt sighed, running a hand over his face, "I don't know, when he comes home."

"When's that?" Piper asked and Wyatt smiled brightly.

"A week."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soldier **

**Summary: **AU. No Magic. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for the last year or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

**Rating: **M

**Author:** ConnorAndCalifornia

**Note 1:** Review!!! Thank you **Brownie88Babe **for your review!! Also, there are pictures on our profile of Melinda and Chris! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt looked around the conservatory at his children, Melinda was happily playing with her dolls and Chris was sucking on the ear of some teddy bear. He likes to bite/suck on his toys for some reason.

Wyatt walked over and sat next to Melinda.

"Hi baby." Wyatt said

"Hi mommy."

"Guess what." Wyatt said with a smile since he knows that Melinda loves the guess what game.

"We're trading Chris in for a doll house!?" Melinda asked and Wyatt laughed.

"Not quite." Wyatt said and she sighed.

"I don't know then."

"Your daddy's coming home!" Wyatt said and she squealed and had a huge smile on her face.

"When!?" she asked

"In a few days." Wyatt said

"Is he broken?" Melinda asked

"What do you mean?"

"You took my doll away when it was broken and I got it back in a few days...did you fix daddy?" Melinda asked and Wyatt glanced at Chris.

"No honey, he's not fixed," Wyatt said, smiling a little. "He will be soon though, okay?"

"Okay!" Melinda said and Wyatt got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What?" Paige asked

"Melinda wants her daddy to get fixed." Wyatt chuckled, grabbing a soda out of the fridge as his mother and aunts laughed.

"Is he going to be?" Phoebe asked

"If I have a say about it, yes. I'm good with 2 children."

----------------------------------

Riley glanced out the window with a sigh. It's finally time to go home and he's nervous as hell. He hasn't seen his daughter or husband in a whole year, who knows how much they changed...if Wyatt even loves him anymore. If his daughter remembers him! He just has no idea.

"You okay Riley?" Riley turned his head and looked at the man next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riley said

The guy is Robert Hamilton, him and Riley were always pair together with everything they did, and they really formed a brotherhood, they looked out for each other and they both made it out.

"So...you excited?" Robert asked and Riley sighed.

"Yeah."

"You don't look all that happy." Robert noted

"I...I'm scared okay?"

"Why? You're going home, the scary shits over with." Robert said and Riley smiled.

"I guess so...but...what if Wyatt doesn't love me anymore? What if Melinda doesn't remember me?" Riley asked

"I'm sure Wyatt still loves you since you've received numerous gifts from him and drawings and that doll from Melinda." Robert said and Riley smiled and looked down at the doll in his hand. It's Melinda's favorite.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You excited?"

"Yeah, my wife had our first child, a boy. Dean, he's 1 now." Robert said

"I remember you talking about that." Riley said, leaning back in his seat on the bus.

"Yeah...you still don't look excited." Robert said and Riley ruffled through his bag and pulled out a notebook and he handed it to Robert with a pen.

"Number."

Robert smiled and scribbled down his number. "I expect a call."

"You should buddy." Riley smiled as he put his notebook back. Robert's helped him through a lot of stuff and honestly, he's his best friend.

"Okay, now shut up so I can sleep." Robert smirked and Riley rolled his eyes as Robert closed his eyes.

Riley just sighed softly and leaned his head against the cool glass. His golden hair is now just kinda long since he had to cut it off and honestly, he likes it at the length it is now. It's a lot easier to wash, it stays out of his face and it's just him now.

-------

Wyatt decided to pick Riley up alone, he'd tell him about Melinda and what she's been up to then, show him Chris when they head to Melinda's room to see her.

"Hi." A woman said next to him, she was holding an adorable little baby.

"Hey, I'm Wyatt."

"Nora," She said, shaking his hand. "So, who's your soldier?"

"Riley Blake, you?"

"Robert Hamilton," Nora said and Wyatt nodded. "No children yet?" she added, seeing the necklace.

"Um, yeah, we have 2 only he doesn't know about the second." Wyatt said

"You never told him?"

"Nope, I only talked to him like once since he was over there and I didn't know about it then." Wyatt said and she nodded as the bus pulled up and Wyatt smiled.

Once the first soldier came out everyone started clapping and cheering for them as they found their loved ones. Then Wyatt smiled widely when he saw Riley come out.

"Riley!" he shouted and Riley looked over at him and made his way over before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"God I missed you." Riley whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too."

Riley pulled back before pulling Wyatt into a deep kiss.

"Riley." And Riley pulled back and saw Robert, holding a cute baby boy.

"Wow," Riley said and then he frowned. "Where's Melinda?"

"Home, it was a long drive and I knew she would be in a bad mood, so I left her at home." Wyatt since he's almost 2 hours just to get here, plus Melinda was already pretty cranky.

"Oh." Riley said

"Sorry." Wyatt said

"It's fine." Riley said

"Dude, call me sometime okay? I wanna meet Melinda." Robert said

"Will do." Riley said and Robert walked over and gave him a short hug before he, Nora, and Dean headed to their car.

"Come on." Wyatt said, getting more and more nervous with every passing second.

Riley picked up his bags he dropped and headed to their car. After he put his bags in the trunk he sat in the passengers seat and sighed contently.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked and Riley smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"I'm better then okay."

"I like your hair." Wyatt said as he started driving.

"Thanks, I like it too. Much better then before...and what changed about you?" Riley asked looking him over, he knew there was something, he just couldn't place it.

"Nothing." Wyatt lied, other then giving birth to a second baby, nothing at all.

"No, there's something, but I...ugh!" Riley said, smiling though and Wyatt glanced at him with amused chocolate eyes.

"Um, sure." Wyatt said

"I'll find out."

_"I know." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley smiled when he saw the Halliwell Manor. He got out and grabbed his bags as they headed up to the door. He dropped his bags and looked around when he entered the house and Wyatt gave him a smile.

"Riley!" Piper said, rushing over and she hugged her son-in-law.

"Hey Piper."

"How are you honey?" Piper asked

"Pretty damn good." Riley said, smiling.

"Are you excited to see Ch-" she started but Wyatt started shaking his head rapidly so she shut up quickly.

"What?" Riley asked, glancing at Wyatt who shrugged.

"Who knows! She's getting old, come on." Wyatt said, ushering him up the stairs.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" Riley asked and Wyatt sighed. Before he grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him towards Chris's nursery. "This isn't Melinda's room."

Wyatt stayed silent as he opened the door and Riley's mouth went dry when he saw light blue walls, a crib, soft baby toys, a diaper changing table...

"Wy..." Riley said as Wyatt pulled him towards the crib and Riley looked inside and saw an adorable sleeping baby boy.

"His name is Christopher," Wyatt said, "He's your son."

"H-how!? I mean, I've been away for like..." Riley said, shocked. "He can't be my son."

"I never cheated on you Riley!" Wyatt cried as Chris whimpered and stirred. "He's your son Riley, deal with it." And he stormed out of the room, pissed off.

Riley bit his lip as he put his hands on the crib and looked at Chris again, who's eyes were now as wide as dimes, staring up at Riley.

"Um, hi there." Riley said, nervously. He knew Wyatt would never cheat on him, he just never expected to have another kid. He thought they were good with just Melinda.

Chris whined and moved around before he sat up and grabbed onto the crib and slowly stood up. Then he gurgled and grabbed Riley's nose, making Riley smile. Riley bit his lip before he gently picked Chris up putting one arm under him and the other on his back.

"Daddy!"

Riley whipped around and smiled when he saw Melinda, who ran forward and hugged his legs. Riley set Chris down in the crib before picking Melinda up and he hugged her tightly kissing her head.

"Hey there angel." Riley smiled

"Where's mommy?"

"Downstairs." Riley said, in awe at how much she grew.

"Let's go!" Melinda giggled as she wiggled around so Riley put her down and she ran out of the room so Riley followed, leaving Chris behind. Chris plopped down on his butt and looked around his now empty room, his mouth opened a little. So he did the one thing that stood out to him.

He cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Soldier **

**Summary: **AU. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for the last year or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

**Rating: **M

**Author:** ConnorAndCalifornia

**Note 1:** Review!!! Thanks **JayneyHunter** for the review!! We hope Riley comes around too...

_Also...We're adding magic since we got a pretty good idea! So, don't be confused if there's some magic in this chapter, although their probably won't be in this chapter, but their will be in the next one. __In this almost all of the demons are dead since the "Final Battle". Which was different from the TV one; the Charmed Ones killed more then half of the demons and Billie and Christy never existed since we hate those 2. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt ran into Chris's nursery and saw him all alone. He scowled as he walked over and picked Chris up, he hugged him close to his chest and kissed his head.

"Shh, it's okay." Wyatt whispered, stroking his soft chocolate hair. He was _so _going to kill Riley. He laid Chris back in his crib and kissed his head but Chris screamed loudly so Wyatt picked him up and sat down on the rocking chair.

He slowly rocked him back and forth and soon Chris was asleep so he laid him back in his crib, kissed his forehead and left the room, with a scowl on his face.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Riley eating ice cream with Melinda, who seemed pretty happy to have Riley back. Wyatt sighed and headed upstairs, he can yell at him when Melinda isn't around.

---------

Wyatt slowly opened one eye to look at the clock when he felt a dip in the bed, 10:02 p.m.

"Hey baby," Riley said as he put an arm over Wyatt's waist, but Wyatt scooted away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wyatt said coldly.

"Wy...baby, what's wrong?" Riley asked, putting his hand on Wyatt's arm.

"You." Wyatt stated

"What do you mean?" Riley asked and Wyatt rolled over to look at him before he sat up.

"You have _two _children Riley, not just Melinda, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you never called me again. So I guess it's your fault! I mean, how in the hell could you just leave him there alone!?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked and Wyatt pushed him out of the bed and threw his pillow at him.

"The couch is all yours." He hissed

"Wyatt..."

"GO!" Wyatt screamed and Riley scrambled out of the room and Wyatt huffed and laid back down, then he allowed a little smile to appear on his lips. A soldier is terrified of him...niiiice.

-------------

Riley walked into the kitchen, holding his lower back. It was killing him since that couch isn't that welcoming, especially not for a 6'4" male. He froze when he entered the kitchen, he immediately saw Chris sitting in his highchair, playing with his food.

He swallowed before sitting down.

"Morning." Piper said, chipper.

"Morning." Riley returned and he looked up at Wyatt, who moved his eyes to Chris before back to Riley. Riley quickly got some food and started eating, refusing to look up at his husband.

"Daddy! We're gonna go to the park!" Melinda giggled

"That's great angel." Riley said with a smile and Wyatt rolled his eyes before he looked up and started laughing. Chris had his baby food all over his chubby face and even in his hair.

"Someone needs a bath first." Wyatt said

"Chrissy is silly." Melinda said, smiling.

"Yes he is." Wyatt said as he got up and picked Chris up. He held him away from his body since he's already ready to go for the day. Chris made a little noise with a big smile on his face and he pulled his little legs up and Wyatt smiled at him. Wyatt had a feeling Chris was proud of his artwork.

"Come on." Wyatt said as he left the room chuckling.

"I wanna help!" Melinda yelled, following him and Riley bit his lip before he also followed.

When he got in the bathroom Wyatt was just putting Chris in the bathtub.

"Melly, get in too baby, you need a bath." Wyatt said and Melinda climbed in after taking off her pajamas.

"We need toys." Melinda whined and Wyatt rolled his eyes but he got some toys for her.

Riley walked over and sat on the toilet (with the lid down) and Wyatt glanced at him. "Think you could help?"

"Yeah." He said, getting on his knees in front of Melinda. Wyatt however gave him a look and he moved on the other side of Riley and pushed him in front of Chris.

"I'll wash Melinda." Wyatt said kinda cold and Riley just nodded and looked at Chris, who looked at him before he gurgled and Riley didn't like the look in his eyes. Then bubbles appeared in the water and Riley made a face.

"That's gross." He said and Wyatt smiled.

"Eh, he's a baby. It's okay when he does it...when you do it, it's just gross." Wyatt said and Melinda waved a hand in front of her face.

"Daddy's smelly."

"Yes he is," Wyatt agreed and Riley opened his mouth in shock. "Wash him before he gets pruney!"

"Fine." Riley said and he got some shampoo and put it in Chris's hair and he smiled and made a Mohawk, he could never do that with Melinda's hair, it just wouldn't stay up. Chris gurgled and Riley smiled then he looked up at Wyatt when he heard him laugh.

"Chris...do this." Riley said, making the "rock on" symbol with his hand. Chris simply looked at him so Riley gently moved his fingers and smiled when Chris held up his hand, his fingers still the same way Riley put them.

"Oh god." Wyatt said

-----------------------

Wyatt looked down at Chris sadly. Melinda wanted to go to the park so Riley said he'd take her...

_"Hey babe, I'm gonna take Melly to the park." Riley said _

_"What about Chris?" Wyatt asked _

_"He's too small." Riley said and Wyatt rolled his eyes. _

_"Yeah, okay whatever." Wyatt said, starting to hate the "new" Riley. _

_"Baby, come on, he's 1. He can't even walk yet." Riley said _

_"I know, just go, I'll stay home." Wyatt said and Riley sighed. _

_"I really don't want to fight with you Wyatt." Riley said _

_"Well, I guess you're a few hours to late." _

Wyatt sat down next to Chris, who was happily chewing on a Barbie hand. Wyatt chuckled and took Melinda Barbie and set it on the ground and Chris pouted.

"Ah!" he whined, reaching for the Barbie.

"You can't chew on your sisters toy." Wyatt laughed, and he handed Chris is teddy bear and he hit the bear against the ground a couple of times before he sucked on the ear again and Wyatt just rolled his eyes. That's one abused teddy bear, Wyatt has to wash it like every week to keep it clean.

Wyatt sighed and glanced at the clock, Riley and Melinda have been gone longer then they said they would be, by an hour and a half. Wyatt got up and walked over to the phone and dialed Riley's cell phone. He could orb, but his mother would classify that as personal gain.

_"Hey this is Riley, but you should already know that, leave a message and I might get back to you." _

_"Oh you'll get back to me." _Wyatt thought with a growl.

"Ri, just call me okay? I'd like to know where my daughter is," Wyatt said before he hung up and looked back at Chris was banging the Barbie on the floor and then he pulled on her head and popped off. "Oh, baby." And Wyatt rushed over and took the Barbie's body and head and tried to put it back on, but he couldn't.

He shrugged and headed into the kitchen and put it in and crumbled up some napkins to cover it, then headed into the kitchen the conservatory and groaned loudly when Chris wasn't there. He walked around the house and found Chris sitting on Wyatt and Riley's bed and he squealed when Wyatt walked into the room, making Wyatt smile.

He walked over and laid on the bed and Chris crawled up to him and laid on his stomach right next to Wyatt and looked up at him and Wyatt smiled and kissed his cheek and lightly ran his hand over Chris's soft chocolate locks sadly.

Wyatt honestly doesn't know why Riley is ignoring Chris. Chris is cute, smart and is always giggling, making everyone smile at him.

"I'll always be here for you baby, no matter what," Wyatt said, kissing his head and he rested his forehead against Chris's and Chris put his hand on Wyatt's cheek and Wyatt smiled again and kissed his nose and Chris tried to kiss his nose, but he slobbered a little too much. "Eww." Wyatt chuckled.

"Ah!" Chris said before he crawled up more and Wyatt watched him carefully as he crawled up to the pillows and laid on Wyatt's and closed his eyes, then he opened them before he giggled and closed them.

"Are you trying to play peek-a-boo?" Wyatt cooed and Chris squealed again, a huge grin lighting up his face.

----------------------

Wyatt walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed. He headed into his room and all the lights were off as moonlight flooded the room through the window and Riley was in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Wyatt walked over and laid in the bed and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Wy...I...I'm sorry." Riley said softly.

"For what?"

"Chris." Riley said

"What do you mean Chris? For getting me pregnant with him or for completely ignoring him?" Wyatt asked and Riley stayed quiet. "You're so unbelievable, why can't I have my Riley back, tell soldier boy to take a hike."

"Wyatt, I'm sorry but you can't say things wouldn't be easier..." Riley trailed off.

"Without him?" Wyatt finished

"Yeah." Riley said slowly.

"Well, guess what Riley. I love him, and can't imagine my life without him. If you even spent any time with him I'm sure you'd love him too, now get the fuck out of my bed."

"No Wyatt, we need to talk about this." Riley said, pushing himself up to look at Wyatt.

"WHAT? WHAT DO WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT!? THE FACT YOU DON'T WANT YOUR SON AND YOU WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN OR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED NOW!!" Wyatt screamed and Riley left the room as Wyatt fumed, just wanting to kill something, or someone.

"Mommy...I'm scared." A little voice said from the doorway and Wyatt looked over and saw Melinda standing there with tear stained cheeks.

"Come here baby," Wyatt said and Melinda ran to the bed and crawled up to Wyatt, who wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. Then crying filled the manor and Wyatt orbed Chris into the bed, right on Wyatt's chest. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay."

Chris slowly stopped crying and Wyatt held onto his children, trying to get them to sleep. He needs to talk to Riley and he knows it, but...he should probably wait 'til the morning since he's very close to killing him for everything he said about Chris.

---------

"Wyatt...we heard you and Riley last night," Piper said and Wyatt shrugged as he drank some coffee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Come on honey, you can talk to us." Phoebe said, trying to coax her nephew into talking.

"Fine, I'm pretty fucking close to getting a divorce." Wyatt said

"Are you serious?" Piper asked

"Yes! I'm sick and tired of Riley and he's been here for like 2 days!" Wyatt said, "He's a jackass and I don't love him anymore."

"Honey, you should-" Piper started

"No. I'm giving him one more chance before I file for a divorce, I'm done. I'm _not _letting Chris grow up thinking his own father hates him."

"You can't get a divorce honey. He's been away for a year, he missed the chance to bond with Chris when you were still pregnant, you need to give him some time to adjust." Piper said and Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

My Soldier 

Summary: AU. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for almost 2 years or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

Rating: M

Author: ConnorAndCalifornia

Note 1: Review!!!

Note 2: Definite magic in this chapter people! Also JayneyHunter pointed out that the math was wrong, so Riley was away for almost 2 years, not one. And Riley is a mortal! He has no powers what so ever!

Note 3: Also, look on our profile for the cutest baby you will ever see! It's under the link 'Laughing baby' trust us, you'll laugh! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look!" Wyatt said pointing at a colorful picture in a book. Chris's head cocked to the side as he looked at it before he gurgled at Wyatt. "You like that one?"

He's been spending the entire day with only Chris since Riley's been playing with Melinda. Riley's actually pretty close to blowing his last chance, but Wyatt knows he won't be able to divorce him, not matter how mad he gets at him he loves him.

"Hey..." Wyatt turned his head and saw Riley standing in the doorway. Wyatt simply looked back at the book and flipped the page and Chris touched the picture and squealed, making Wyatt smile.

"Yea, that ones pretty huh?" he cooed kissing his cheeks.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Riley asked

"Pretty much." Wyatt said

"Um, I was thinking I could take Chris and Melinda to the park, I asked Robert to come..." Riley trailed off.

"Oh? You want to take Chris just leave him there when Melinda asks you to play with her? I think I'd rather him stay here." Wyatt snapped

"I won't leave him at the park Wyatt." Riley said

"I can't believe that Riley." Wyatt said

"Please Wy...once chance. I promise I'll bring him home safe and sound." Riley said and Wyatt slowly looked up at him before at Chris, who wasn't even paying attention to them, he was looking at the pictures in his book.

"Fine, but I swear if he's hurt I'll kick your ass." Wyatt said standing up and handed Chris to Riley. Chris looked at him for a moment before he started crying and he tried to go back to Wyatt. Wyatt took him and grabbed a diaper bag and put some diapers in there.

He gave Chris a binky and he put a hat on him, a black beanie with a bill on it, Wyatt thought Chris was absolutely adorable in it and his family agreed. Then he handed him to Riley and he whined and wiggled in his grip.

"Shh, you're fine," Wyatt said kissing his forehead and he seemed to calm down but he still didn't look happy being separated from his mommy since he kept reaching for Wyatt. "Just hurry and go."

Riley took the bag and quickly left the room, knowing that Wyatt was probably starting to doubt his decision. He walked to Melinda's door and saw her playing with her baby dolls, she's definitely a girly girl.

"Come on honey." Melinda dropped her doll with a smile and ran over to him and tickled Chris's feet and he giggled and scrunched them up so she couldn't reach them. Then he dropped his binky on the ground and Riley quickly picked it up and put it back in his mouth.

"You didn't wash it." Melinda said

"What do you mean honey?" Riley asked as they started down the stairs.

"Mommy _always _washes it before giving it back to Chrissy if it fell on the ground." Melinda said

"Well, the floors are clean so I think he'll be okay." Riley said as they headed to the car and he buckled Chris in and made sure Melinda was buckled in before getting in and they headed for the park and Chris looked around, and Riley guessed he was looking for Wyatt, but he didn't cry so Riley was happy.

When they got there Riley got out the stroller and with some difficulty unfolded it and he put Chris inside and headed to a park bench where he saw Robert with his son.

"Hey!" Riley said when he made it over.

"Hey man...I thought you said you only have a daughter." Robert said seeing Chris.

"I thought I did, apparently Wyatt got pregnant before I left and I have 2," Riley said. "Anyways, this is my daughter Melinda and Melinda this is Robert."

"Hi Melinda."

"Hi!" she said. "Daddy come play."

"Okay-" he started but he looked down at Chris. "Um, I can't honey, I have to watch your brother."

"Mommy plays with us both at the same time." Melinda pouted

"I guess I could try."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was keeping himself busy by cleaning up the attic. He couldn't stop worrying about Chris, he had this bad feeling about something and he didn't like it.

He then groaned loudly when he saw a portal open up on the attic wall. Then a boy walked though about 18, maybe 19 years old. He had a lean build, long brown hair and deep brown eyes with a slight tan.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked and the boy looked at him.

"I'm Max, Max Cooper. I'm...from the future." He said and Wyatt eyed him for a second.

"Alright...Max. What do want and don't lie." Wyatt said

"I...I came to stop demons." Max said

"From what? My mom and aunts already stopped them." Wyatt said

"No they didn't...they're reforming and they're going to take over." He said and Wyatt sighed deeply.

"Of course they are," Wyatt nodded and he glanced at Max again. "Why do you look so familiar?"

"Don't know, maybe you know my parents." He shrugged

"Who are your parents?" Wyatt asked

"Doesn't matter." Max shrugged before walking to the book and easily opened it and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Whoa kid, get away from the book." Wyatt said and Max rolled his eyes and continued looking and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him and he flew backwards.

"Ow!" he moaned, rubbing the back of his head and Wyatt walked over and closed the book with a slam before putting it under his arm and he turned and left the attic and Max smiled softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley gasped when he looked at the stroller and found it empty the first thought that ran through his head was _Wyatt's going to kill me!_

"Mel, honey, do you know where your brother went?" Riley asked and she shook her head. He quickly started looking around and saw Chris sitting in the sandbox and he ran over and picked him up and held him up so he could look at him. "How in the world did you get all the way over here!?"

Chris simply giggled and went back to sucking on his binky, completely ignoring Riley's existence. Riley walked over to the stroller and saw the that the strap was still buckled and he realized Chris orbed. He quickly put him back in.

"Um, I gotta go dude, it great seeing you." Riley said

"Alright, see you later dude." Robert said and Riley smiled and then got Melinda and they headed to the car. Riley buckled Chris in and Melinda and got in the drivers seat and just sat there.

He was upset with himself, he didn't even feel fear when he saw Chris wasn't there, well he did, but it wasn't the right kind. His child was missing and he was afraid that Wyatt would hurt him, not that someone could be hurting Chris.

"Daddy...are you okay?" Melinda asked

"Yea, I'm fine." And he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. They arrived at the manor in less then 5 minutes and Riley carried Chris into the house and set him in the playpen. Chris was safe there.

Then he heard bickering and walked into the kitchen and saw an unfamiliar man and Wyatt. Wyatt was sitting down and he had coffee in his hands and the boy was standing near the island.

"I said no!" Wyatt snapped. "So guess what, my answer is always going to be no."

"Who are you?" Riley asked

"Max Cooper, he's from the future." Wyatt said

"Oh."

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked

"Conservatory." Riley said

"Why didn't you bring him in here?" Wyatt asked

"I don't know." Wyatt just got up and left the kitchen and walked into the conservatory and saw Chris standing up trying to see over the edge of the playpen. He squealed and bounced when he saw Wyatt walked up to him.

Wyatt smiled and gently picked him up and held him close to his chest. He honestly thought Riley was going to lose Chris at the park or leave him there, but he looks okay. Wyatt pulled off the hat and kiss his head. He sat the hat on the table and walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you feed him?" Wyatt asked

"Um no." Riley said and Wyatt put him in his highchair and opened the cabinet.

"Wyatt come on." Max said

"No." Wyatt said firmly as he grabbed baby food and a small spoon before walking over and he sat in a chair and took off the lid and it make a 'pop' noise and Chris squealed and started giggling hysterically, making Wyatt laugh and Max smile.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked glancing up, since he was playing with Melinda.

"Nothing." Wyatt said and Riley knew he was mad again.

"Oh come on baby, I'm sorry, I got distracted." Riley said and Max rolled his eyes unknown to both men.

"Yea, sure." Wyatt said handing the spoon to Chris, who just tipped the food over so it splattered on the tray and then he leaned down and started to lick it off with a gurgle and Wyatt smiled at him. "Can you use your spoon?"

"No." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"Good boy." Wyatt cooed, kissing his chubby cheeks and Chris gave him a dimpled grin back, liking all the attention. Then Chris's eyes focused on Max and he gurgled.

"Hi!" he squealed and Wyatt laughed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Hi." Max said calmly.

"Hi!" Chris repeated

"Don't say hi." Wyatt said and Chris looked at him.

"Hi."

"Uh oh." Wyatt said and Chris opened his mouth but shut it and he put his hands on the tray and moved them quickly getting food all over himself.

"Bye!" Chris said looking directly at Riley.


	5. Chapter 5

My Soldier 

Summary: AU. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for almost 2 years or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

Rating: M

Author: ConnorAndCalifornia

Note 1: Review!!!

Note 2: So thanks for the reviews Plutobaby494, blameamy, JayneyHunter and angelkat2502 for the reviews! I'm glad you guys think Chris is cute since that's what we were aiming for. As for Max, you'll find out who he is soon enough (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max slowly walked into Chris's nursery and looked down at him, and saw Chris was wide awake. Chris looked at him for a moment before a bright blue shield appeared around himself and then he looked away from him before right back at Max.

"One day Chris...one day," Max muttered putting his hands on the rail as he watched Chris through the watery shield. He backed up and the shield lowered and Max slowly walked up to him again. "It's okay Chris, I promise I won't hurt you, ever."

Chris stared at him again before he kicked his legs a little, but he didn't raise his shield.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked from the doorway.

"Um, nothing, nothing, just checking on him." Max said before he left the room. Riley frowned at him as he watched him leave and then Riley walked to the crib and checked Chris over to make sure Max didn't do anything.

Chris winkled his nose a little before raising his shield again and Riley's mouth dropped open. His own son raised his shield at him and not at some strange guy from the future!

"You're okay." Riley said trying to get him to lower it but he just whimpered so Riley quickly left the room before he started crying and alerted Wyatt, making him come in and see Chris with his shield up around Riley, that would be bad.

"Chrissy..." Melinda said as she looked around and she walked over and put her hands on the bars and looked at her brother, she could sense he was scared. "It's okay Chrissy."

Chris just gurgled at her for once not raising his shield and Wyatt walked in.

"What are you doing honey?" Wyatt asked as he walked over to his daughter and brushed her golden hair off of her face.

"Chrissy was scared mommy." Melinda said and Wyatt frowned.

"Do you know why?"

"No, he was scared when Max came in-"

"Max came in here?" Wyatt asked interrupting his daughter.

"Yea, he made Chrissy happy though." Melinda said and Wyatt frowned again. He got up and kissed Melinda's head before leaving the room in search of the visitor from the future, who was up in the attic looking though the book.

"What were you doing in Chris's nursery?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing, just checking on him." Max said

"Did he raise his shield around you?" Wyatt asked

"At first, but he lowered it." Max said and Wyatt walked over and looked at the page he was looking at.

"Litvark?" Wyatt asked

"Yea, he's pretty powerful," Max said and Wyatt just nodded, he doesn't really trust Max yet, but he does trust him more then Riley and the rest of his family. "Do you want anything else?"

"No...no I don't." Wyatt said looking at him, he looks so damn familiar but he just doesn't know why.

"What?"

"I just can't get over that you look familiar," Wyatt said. "I'm going to find out why."

"Okay, good luck with that." Max muttered not looking up from the book.

"Smile." Wyatt said

"What?" Max asked glancing up.

"Smile," Wyatt stated and Max gave him a little smile, although Wyatt knew it was a confused whatever smile. "Hmm..."

"You don't know me Wyatt." Max said

"Fine, then I know your parents!" Wyatt said

"Yea, you do." Max said and Wyatt smiled happily.

"I knew it! Who are they?"

"Can't say."

"Why? Because if you tell them they have a baby or accidentally let it slip it could make it so I'm not even born." Max said

"Oh come on!"

"You can't keep secrets Wyatt, I'm not telling you."

"Oh? I thought you didn't know me." Wyatt smirked and Max opened his mouth and closed it over and over again.

"I...fine, you may know me but not for a while, so drop it." Max said

"Are you...a friend of Chris's when he gets older?" Wyatt asked curiously and Max sighed.

"Yes." He answered and Wyatt nodded.

"Okay...wait...I don't know anyone with the last name Cooper." Wyatt said

"Did I mention I'm not born yet?" he asked

"Yea, yea, yea." Wyatt said before he left the attic, considerably happy that he actually found something out. Max watched him leave the attic before taking out a potion bottle and he downed the potion with a sour look on his face.

_------------------------------------------------My--Soldier-----------------------------------------------_

Max was in the attic at almost 3 in the morning when he heard little whimpering so he looked around and saw a baby monitor on the scrying table. He bit his lip before he headed downstairs quietly to Chris's nursery.

Just as he expected Chris was awake and moving in his crib. Max walked over and Chris looked at him and his shield stayed down and Max smiled and picked him up gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"Hey," Max said softly, bouncing him and Chris just sucked on his fingers as he looked around. Max glanced around and saw a pacifier so he grabbed it and removed Chris's fingers and gave him the binky. "Umm...you hungry? Great, I'm taking to a baby."

Chris just gurgled at him and Max smiled and headed downstairs and got a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up as he played with Chris a little. Then he sat down and tried to get him to drink but Chris didn't seem like he wanted to.

He just looked at Max, right into his eyes and Max smiled at him then Max started laughing when Chris said that single word that made him just want to die laughing; "Hi."

"Hi." Max smiled, still laughing. Then he heard footsteps before Wyatt rushed into the kitchen and he gave a sigh of relief when he saw Chris.

"Give me a fucking heart attack." Wyatt growled

"Oh sorry, you left the baby monitor in the attic and I heard him..." Max trailed off

"It's fine." Wyatt said trying to calm his heart. It scared the shit out of him when he went to check on Chris only for him not to be in his crib.

"Here," Max said handing Chris to Wyatt. "I better get going."

"Okay...um, Max, you should come over for breakfast tomorrow. 8 sharp." Wyatt said and Max smiled and nodded before he left the kitchen and walked outside the manor and glanced around before orbing out.


	6. Chapter 6

My Soldier 

Summary: AU. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell-Blake is married to a soldier, Riley Blake. They have 2 beautiful children, 5 year old Melinda and 1 year old Christopher. However, Riley's been away for almost 2 years or so and doesn't even know about his youngest child...when he comes home how will he handle it?

Wyatt is a "special" male, which is a male who has a uterus and can conceive children much like a female. They are _very _rare and treasured, so safe to say many guys have hit on Wyatt since Riley left him to go to Iraq.

Rating: M

Author: ConnorAndCalifornia

Note 1: Review!!!

Note 2: So thanks for the reviews! REVELATION CHAPTER!!! YIPEE! Lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was watching Max carefully, trying to decide who he looked like. He _still _can't get over his looks and it's killing him. Max glanced up at him with a glass of orange juice in his hand and he took a sip.

Everyone else was gone already and Melinda was at kindergarten, and Riley took her, so it was just Max, Wyatt and Chris. Chris wasn't really saying that much and neither were Max and Wyatt.

"Are you okay?" Max asked Wyatt.

"Yea," He said glancing at Chris who was contently drinking from his bottle, watching the two. He frowned as he looked at Chris and he took in Chris's features and looked at Max again and back at Chris. "Oh my god!" he shrieked

"What?" Max asked

"Who _are _you!? No lies, tell me." Wyatt ordered and Max sighed and set down his cup.

"I'm your grandson." Max said

"Wha?" Wyatt asked, not expecting that.

"Chris is my dad and my name isn't Max." he said, actually feeling a lot better telling someone.

"Then what is it?" Wyatt asked

"Wyatt." He answered and Wyatt smiled.

"He named you after me?" Wyatt asked

"Yea, but everyone calls me Kaden." He said

"Why?" Wyatt asked

"Because that's my middle name, Wyatt Kaden Halliwell. Plus you're still alive and having two Wyatt's around is kinda confusing. However, you apparently saved me before I was born so mom named me after you." He said

"Hmm...I like Kade." Wyatt said

"Yea, I know." Kaden said

"So, uh, do I have anymore kids?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"No." Kaden laughed

"Thank god," Wyatt said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yea..."

"Well?" Wyatt asked and Kaden rolled his eyes.

"I have 2 older brothers, Connor and Noah, they're twins." Kaden said

"Okay, 3 grandsons...he's married right?"

"No." Kaden said looking down with a sad expression.

"What?" Wyatt asked

"He...he's dead." Kaden said quietly and he slowly looked up and saw Wyatt's mouth was open a little and he had tears in his eyes.

"What?" Wyatt managed

"He dies when I'm 7...demons kill him." Kaden said and Wyatt looked at baby Chris and picked him up and moved Chris on his lap and he held onto him tightly and Chris looked up at him, hitting Wyatt's chin with his bottle.

"Oh," Wyatt said. "Um, wha...what about Melinda?"

"She has 3 daughters and she's still alive." Kaden said

"How old was he?" Wyatt asked quietly then.

"27."

"27?" Wyatt asked

"He has the twins at 15."

"Wait...he _has_ them?" Wyatt asked

"He's special only he didn't know it until he got pregnant and he refused to have an abortion," Kaden said and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I'm special too."

"Wow," Wyatt said then he smiled and said; "I don't have any great grandchildren do I?"

"Well..." Kaden said

"How many?" Wyatt asked

"Can't say."

"That many?" Wyatt asked

"Only 5 so far." Kaden said

"Um..." and Kaden sighed.

"Melinda has 3 daughters named Pandora, Parker and Paris. Pandora _isn't _mother material and she can't have kids. Parker has 1 child, a girl go figure, named Pristine and she's only 2. Paris has twin girls named Priscilla and Portia and they're only 1. Now for my darling brothers."

"How old are they?" Wyatt asked

"17. Don't worry though grandma-"

"Wow that's new." Wyatt said and Kaden smiled.

"Noah has 1 son and he's 5 months old and named Christopher after mom and then Connor has a daughter and she's 7 months old and her name is Prudence."

"Okay...why did everyone have kids so young?" Wyatt asked

"I don't really know." Kaden said with his own little frown.

"How old are you?" Wyatt asked and he saw him bite his lip. "Kaden."

"12."

"WHAT!?" Wyatt shouted and Chris started crying and Wyatt tried to sooth him and soon he did as they heard a car pull up. "We'll talk about this later young man."

"Flashbacks." Kaden shuddered (When Riley talks to him he'll call him Max but other then that he'll be Kaden). Riley walked into the house and looked between them when he realized how quiet it was, even Chris wasn't making a sound.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing," Wyatt said. "Um, can you watch Chris for me?"

"I guess, why?"

"I need to take a shower and get ready." Wyatt said and Riley nodded so Wyatt headed upstairs, handing Chris to Riley. Chris looked around for Wyatt before he rested his head against Riley's chest and looked up at him and just stared at him before looking back at the table before sucking on his fingers.

Kaden smiled at him as he locked eyes with Chris who gurgled at him and a smile appeared on his chubby cheeks, making him even cuter if possible.

"Um, I have to go." Kaden said standing up.

"Are you sure everything's okay Max?" Riley asked

"Yea, fine. I'll see you guys later." And he orbed out.

Riley moved Chris on his lap so Chris was facing him and Chris took his fingers out of his mouth and looked into Riley's deep blue eyes and Chris looked around the room since he could see more from this position.

"Come on." Riley said as he got up and walked over to the living room and he turned on the TV and sat on the couch putting Chris next to him sideways so he could sit against the arm and Riley flipped through the channels finding a good show and he looked over at Chris who simply gave him a dimpled grin and then when Riley looked away it disappeared and when Riley looked at him he did it again, thinking it was a game.

"Momma!" Chris said looking around the room.

"Momma's not here Chris," Riley said. "Dada is."

Chris gripped onto the pillows and pulled himself up and he bounced a little on the soft cushions and looked back at Riley before reaching out for him and Riley softly grabbed his hips as Chris made his way to Riley, making sure he didn't fall off the couch.

Then Chris put his hands on Riley's thigh as he sat down before crawling on Riley's lap and he looked up and then grabbed Riley's nose. Riley smiled at him and lightly kissed his mop of chocolate hair. At least Chris wasn't raising his shield.

"Dddddd..." Chris said before he locked his eyes on the TV. Riley glanced down, wondering what Chris was trying to say.

"Chris." Riley said softly and Chris instantly looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and then he looked away before saying "Dddddd" again.

"Dada!" Chris finally said and Riley smiled at him, Chris picks things up faster then he thought.

"Yea." Riley said as he lifted Chris up and turned him around so Chris's tiny feet were on his thighs and he was standing up with Riley holding him up and Chris raised one leg before putting it back down and then he raised back and put the both back on Riley's thighs, highly entertained.

Then Chris gave a yawn and his eyes drooped. Riley bit his lip, it's a little too early for a nap, but why not? He moved Chris to his hip as he stood up and he headed up the stairs and laid Chris in his crib and pulled his blankets over him.

"Night honey." Riley whispered kissing his forehead and he saw Chris's eyes move to a light green blanket on a chair and Riley walked over and got it and laid it in the crib next to Chris, who snuggled into blanket and was asleep in no time.

Riley heard a little noise behind him and saw Wyatt in the doorway, smiling. "What?" Riley asked

"Oh, nothing," Wyatt said, still smiling though as he walked over to him and kissed him and Riley quickly responded and started to deepen it but Wyatt pulled back. "You haven't earned that yet."

"How can I earn that?" Riley asked and Wyatt shrugged.

"I'm not going to tell you, just...do what you want." Wyatt shrugged before he kissed Chris's head and left the room and Riley made a face and he glanced at Chris before giving a little shrug. He didn't do anything so...what did Wyatt mean?


End file.
